Emperors Rule
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Alice Herring, Paul Linsley, Michael Mullen, Ryan Kramer, Kenji Ono, Aaron Hammersley, Natasha Wicke | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = | Previous = Face Full of Fear | Next = N/A | Poll = What did you think about "Emperors Rule"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Emperors Rule" (also incorrectly puctuated "Emperor's Rule") is the two-part, hour-long series finale episode special from season three of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Po becomes Head of Imperial Security when Lu Kang returns to the Valley of Peace as Emperor. When an evil menace rises, Po has to turn to some surprising allies to save the day.Zap2It.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : Emperor's Rule" Summary The Emperor comes for a surprise visit and the Furious Five and Po are amazed that it it is Lu Kang! He came to appoint Po to be his head of security. After leaving the Jade Palace, while camping for the night in a bamboo forest, Po overhears a conversation between some of the Emperor's personal advisers. Po then realises that they are plotting to kill Lu Kang. However, Po was discovered and the guards chased Po. Po grabbed Lu Kang and escaped across a canyon. Po decided to bring Lu Kang to the Jade Palace, thinking at was a safe place, but discovers that the Furious Five and Shifu were captured by Lu Kang's advisors, with Pang Bing mind-controlling them and the guards. Po then gets the help of Fung, Gahri, Hundun, Tong Fo, Temutai and Taotie by helping them escape Chorh-Gom Prison. They infiltrate the city capital, but on the way, Shifu appears, saying that he escaped and led them into the capital. When they arrived, Shifu reveals that he had been mind-controlled by Pang Bing the whole time and led Po and the villians into a trap, sending a block of concrete falling onto Po. Po saves the villians, but gets crushed by the block of concrete. Pang Bing appears and tells the villians to leave and betraying Po, they obey Pang Bing. She then takes Lu Kang away to be sacrificed so she can become emperor; while the mind-controlled Furious Five restrain Po. While Pang Bing is conducting the sacrifice, Po attempts to rescue Lu Kang, secretly resisting Pang Bing's mind-controlling powers she had attempted on him earlier. The villains return with Taotie's war machines and fight off the guards. However, Po is unable to free Lu Kang, who is chained to a chair. Po then throws a spear into a barrel of gunpowder above a cauldron that Pang Bing is using for the sacrifice. The gunpowder leaks into the cauldron, stopping the sacrifice and freeing everyone from Pang Bing's mind control. The Furious Five takes Pang Bing to prison, while villagers, security guards, and Lu Kang congratulate and cheer for Po. Lu Kang fires Po as head of security because China needs Po more at the Jade Palace. Before Po heads back he and Lu say goodbye. Voice cast * as Po / Zeng / Thief #1 (uncredited) * as Tigress * as Shifu / Attendant / Gahri * Max Koch as Mantis / Guard / Buffalo guard captain * as Crane * as Viper * as Hundun * as Fung * as Tong Fo * as Temutai * as Pang Bing * as Duke Zhihui / Thief #2 * as Taotie * as Lu Kang Trivia * This episode is the second of two hour-long specials in the series, with the first being "Enter the Dragon" from season two. * Although this episode is the last to air in the series, it is chronologically not the final episode. "Po the Croc" is the series' finale episode. * This episode originally aired in other countries before its U.S. airdate. * This episode is the only one to not list 's voice credits. Gallery Images Lu kang and his guards.jpeg| Servant.jpeg| Pang-bing.jpg| Prisoners.jpeg| Guards palace.jpeg| Emperor_.jpeg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 3 episodes